Turnabout to the Truth
by AceTaco
Summary: Tragedy strikes the Wright and Co. Law Office as Phoenix Wright and friends find themselves inside the Midnight Channel, where they will have to face their Shadows in order to bring forth a Turnabout
1. Prologue: Welcome to the Turnabout

[April 15th, 11:30pm, Wright and Co. Law Office]

"It's raining again..." said Phoenix as he looked out the window of The Wright and Co. Law office. He looked over at Maya and Pearls who were sprawled across the floor asleep. Phoenix sighed as he looked back down at the paperwork laid across his desk. It was all the evidence they had acquired that day investigating yet another murder scene.

"I don't get it Nick, why do we have to investigate so long if the prosecution is Winston Payne? It's not like he's ever won a case before!" Maya had questioned earlier that evening.

"Because Maya, I want to know the entire truth based on the evidence before I go into that courtroom, even if it is against the infamous "Rookie Killer" Payne." Phoenix looked out the window once more and decided it was time to go to bed.

[?, ?, ?]

"Ahh... It seems we have a guest with an intriguing destiny heh..."  
Phoenix awoke to the voice and saw what seemed like a courtroom all around him. "Where am I? Who are you!" exclaimed Phoenix upon seeing the man sitting in the "judge's seat." He was short, no taller than Pearls, with a giant nose the size of Engarde's Ego. If he had a wig, thought Phoenix, he'd be just like the Judge; even his nose could have a wig. Phoenix smiled at the thought, and was startled when the man began to speak.  
"My name is Igor" said the small man. "I am delighted to make your acquaintance. Do not fear, you are still asleep in your bed in the real world... This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter… It is a room that only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter…

It may be that such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then… Why don't you introduce yourself…?"

"Ph...Phoenix Wright...Ace Attorney" said Phoenix as he pointed towards his Defense Attorney Badge,

"Wow," thought Phoenix, "This is only the 3rd time I've had a real reason to show off my badge."

"Hm… I see", said Igor stroking his long nose, "Now, let's take a look into your future, shall we?  
Do you believe in fortune telling?" asked Igor pulling out what seemed to be a deck of Tarot Cards.  
"Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different…" he chuckled and continued "Life itself follows the same principles, doesn't it? Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent."

"Catastrophe?!" Phoenix looked down as he felt his heart sink. "Why can't I ever get a break, not even in my DREAMS..." he thought to himself. He looked up again when he heard Igor's voice.

"The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation" and "mystery"… Very interesting indeed." He looked up as if worried; Phoenix didn't feel too good about this dream anymore.  
"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a contract of some sort, after which you will return here.  
The coming year is a turning point in your destiny… If the mystery goes unsolved, your future may be forever lost. My duty is to provide assistance to our guests to ensure that does not happen. "  
He paused once more, Phoenix was about ready to pinch himself awake

"Ah!" Igor exclaimed, "I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you. This is Margaret. She is a resident of this place, like myself."

Phoenix looked over at Margaret; the sight he saw took his breath away. Behind what would be the defense bench of the courtroom, stood a woman, dressed entirely in blue, a velvety blue. She seemed to be holding what seemed like one of Phoenix's law books. The woman gave a slight nod before she spoke.

"My name is Margaret; I look forward to accompanying you through your journey.

Igor looked down at Phoenix once more before looking down at his desk, as if studying something, "We shall attend to the details another time.  
Until then, farewell…"


	2. Chapter 1: The Turnabout Channel

Chapter 1

[April 16th, 9:47am, Wright and Co. Law Office]

"Nick...Nick...FOR THE LOVE OF GOD WAKE UP NICK, YOURE GONNA BE LATE AGAIN!"  
Phoenix slowly opened his eyes and saw Maya standing over him. "M-Maya? What are you yelling about?

"THE TRIAL NICK! THE TRAIL STARTS IN 15 MINUTES!" Yelled Maya as she shoved Phoenix's briefcase into his still sleepy hands. "You're not going to let PAYNE win because you were late right!"

"...Let Payne win? Now why would I ever lose to someone like h-..." Phoenix stopped as his eyes found their way to the clock on his desk. "LATE?! BUT HOW! I'VE GOTTA GO!" Phoenix jumped off the couch and tossed on his suit, only stopping to check if his beloved Attorney Badge was correctly fastened.

"Thanks Pearls!" He yelled as he took the slice of toast Pearls had just put on a plate for Phoenix.  
"Good Luck Mr. Nick! Make me and Mystic Maya proud!" The young spirit medium cried

"You better win Nick, or you're going to owe me a mega burger tonight! Pearly and I will meet you after the Trial." Maya yelled at a frantic Nick, laughing when she saw the poor Defense Attorney fall off his bike holding his toast in his mouth. "Ahh Nick...you never stop being amazing."

[April 16, 12:32pm, District Court 9]

"I see no reason to further prolong this Trial, does either party have any objections?" asked the Judge with full authority.  
"N-No...Your Honor..." whimpered a defeated Payne.  
"The Defense rests Your Honor." declared Phoenix, glad that he once again, was done with another absurd Trial.  
"Very well." the Judge nodded, "I declare the Defendant, NOT GUILTY!" The jury clapped as Gumshoe showered the Defendant with the usual bucket of home-made confetti. "Court is adjourned." stated the Judge as the courtroom cleared out.

[April 16th, 3:17pm, District Court, Defendants Lobby No. 2]

"NICK!" Phoenix looked over and saw Maya dragging pearls behind her.

"Maya! Where have you been this while time?" Ask Phoenix, barley noticing that Maya hadn't been with him the entire trial.  
"Mystic Maya and I were busy setting up for the big party tonight!" cheered a young Pearls  
"Party?" Asked Phoenix.  
"Pearls! That was supposed to be a surprise! Yelled an annoyed Maya, she then turned towards Phoenix. "Don't be such a loser Nick, don't you remember? It's the 3rd Anniversary of the Wright and Co. Law Office!"

"Has it really been 3 years?" asked Phoenix; thinking back to the night the Chief, Mia Fey had been murdered.  
"Yeah! It's also been 3 years since you became Mystic Maya's Special Someone" exclaimed Pearls, pushing Phoenix towards Maya.  
"Pearls, how many times do we have to tell you, Maya and I are..." Phoenix was interrupted by the sound of people yelling and complaining from outside the Lobby.  
"Look out!" "Watch where you're going!" "HEY!"followed by an all to familiar voice.

"Hey! Get out of the way, Pals!" sure enough, thought Phoenix, the bumbling Detective Gumshoe came running towards them, only to stop when he tripped over the banner he was carrying.

"Are you OK Gum…." CRASH! Phoenix was once again interrupted, this time however, by the sound of thunder and the poor Detectives cries.

"Hmmph…still the same foolishly foolish fool of a Detective, aren't you Scruffy?" The voice belonged to Prosecutor Prodigy, Franziska von Karma. She was holding her whip, ready to strike again when yet another voice came in.

"Franziska, don't you think Gumshoe has had enough for right now?" Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix's best friend since childhood and his rival Prosecutor came in holding what seemed like a gift basket. "These are for you Wright, congratulations."

"WHOOP! Now that's everyone's here, lets head back to the Office and PARTY!" yelled Maya as she ran out the courthouse followed by an excited Pearls and Gumshoe.

"Sigh…These guys will never grow up it seems." Phoenix said to himself as he left the courtroom accompanied by Franziska and Edgeworth.

[April 16th, 11:48pm, Wright and Co. Law Office]

"It's almost Midnight." said Phoenix as he took another sip from his coffee, which he had perfected with the help of Mr. Armando. He looked up from his cup and looked at his surroundings, Franziska and Edgeworth sat quietly enjoying tea that von Karma had brought from Germany. Maya, Pearls and Gumshoe were busy playing an intense game of Candyland, while Missile was busy digging into the cake Maya had baked that afternoon in the shape of an attorney's badge. Sadly, Apollo was sick with the flu and was unable to make it. Phoenix smiled as he got ready to excuse himself for the night.

"Miles Edgeworth, listen to this foolishness." said Franziska "There is a report from a small town in Japan by the name of Inaba which claims that numerous people have been murdered. According to police reports, the only thing in common between all the murders is that they always occurred at Midnight near a television monitor. What foolish foolery is this?"

"Oh! I've heard about something like that!" exclaimed Maya "I've heard it's called the MidnightChannel! If you stare into a TV while it's off at midnight, you will see your soul mate! But from what I heard it's usually too static to see clearly…" Maya thought for a moment, looked at the clock and ran at the TV. "It's almost Midnight, you guys! Let's watch and hope we see our soul mates!"

Everyone shrugged and gathered around the small, dark monitor. Almost as if on cue, the empty screen came to life in a yellow static. It changed from static to a series of squares folling one another, almost like a vortex.

"This is making me dizzy, Pal." said Gumshoe, "It's almost as if I could fall right into it!"

"Don't be absurd Detective, how do you propose you could fit into such a small screen?" asked Edgeworth in a very annoyed manner.

"Oh! Well Sir, I was thinking if I suck in my stomachId be able to, Sir!" exclaimed an oblivious Gumshoe. "Watch, like this!"

Gumshoe nudged everyone aside as he took a deep breath in. He reached his hand towards the screen, only to be horrified when his hand went into the screen,

"AYIEEE! THE TV TRIED TO EAT ME, PAL!" yelled Gumshoe as he backed away from the TV.

Suddenly, the Magatama around Maya's neck began to glow a with a bright yellow light.

"Maya!" yelled Phoenix, but he was too late, theMagatama exploded in a bright flash of light, and when everything was back to normal, Maya was gone.

"Maya!" everyone yelled, but all they could find was Maya's Magatama on the floor. Phoenix walked over and picked it up, but as soon as he did, the one in his pocket began to glow and everything went black.


End file.
